Pondering Rubies
by ApollaCammi
Summary: Tomoyo feels something for Meiling she never thought she'd feel again...


Okay, a few notes before you read. This is based on one of the Tsukimine Shrine Challenges. It was one where you had to write about two characters you didn't normally, and it could either be all speaking or no speaking. Although I am not entering it, I just thought I would tell you all my inspiration. Also, I've never written femslash before, so I'm sorry if it's not quite up to some of you standards. I think that's it, so I'll leave you to your reading.

Pondering Rubies

Syaoran is back, as is Eriol. That means you are too. I think the last time I saw you was in grade five, when Sakura was changing the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. I know she told you this already, but your support helped her a lot. Yours and Syaoran's, especially. I'm just glad I got to see you again. I missed you, although if I say that I doubt you'll read any farther into it than just friends. Sometimes you're as dense as Sakura- or more so.

It's been years. Ten, to be exact. Twenty years old. That seemed so far away in grade five. But it's gone so fast. In a way I'm glad, because I get to see you again. One the other, I wish you had visited or vice versa over those ten years. Why didn't we? Just staring at you makes my heart flutter. I'm watching the four of you from a tree in the park. Just like Syaoran watched Sakura. He and Eriol actually had the right idea. It's quite peaceful up here, and you can watch people walk by without them seeing you. Which makes it a perfect place to film. No one really notices you if you're up there. You wouldn't believe how much blackmail I've accumulated over the years. I just have to decide what to do with it all.

Oh- you and Syaoran are standing under my tree. Looks like I drifted off again. I wave, laugh and toss you my camera, before sliding down myself. Syaoran helps me catch my balance before we head over to where Sakura and Eriol are standing, waiting for us. Sakura leans over and gives Syaoran a kiss as he sits down beside her. My heart hurts for a second before you sit down beside me and hand my camera back to me. Sitting under the Sakura trees, it's like time stopped when we were separated, because it seems like you never left.

I keep sneaking glances at you. You captivate me. The way your hair glints like ebony in the sunlight and the way your eyes catch the light. They're the prettiest shade of red, sparkling like rubies. They show the determination, fire, and temper underneath it all. It makes me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place. Of course, I didn't realize it at first. I was still upset about Sakura and Syaoran, and you were still obsessed with him. We were friends that used each other as supports when it seemed that our worlds were crashing around us. I never thought that, in my case, it would lead to something more. I'm wondering what if would have been like if you hadn't left. Would Sakura and Syaoran still be getting married in a few days? Would we have still been friends? Would I ever have decided to tell you if I hadn't known that you were taking off to Hong Kong two days after the wedding?

A hand on my shoulder lets me know I've drifted off into my fantasy world again. Eriol is standing behind me, eyes sympathetic, as though he knows what I was thinking and the emotional turmoil I'm going through. The others have already got up and headed out of the park. We only managed to catch up because you stopped to listen to one of Yamazaki's stories. After, heading home, I head my separate way and give you all hugs before heading to my house after promising Sakura to meet her tomorrow.

~~~

I'm sitting beside you and Eriol, across from Sakura and Syaoran, planning the wedding. My thoughts keep drifting to you, and what it might be like if we were together. Seems pretty nice. Would you agree to something like that? I shake my head to clear it of that particular thought and throw myself planning my best friend's wedding. You and I are both Maids of Honor, with the other girls as bridesmaids. Finishing, Eriol leaves as he came, winking and then disappearing without a trace. You stand, stretching, and ask if any of us want coffee. I stand also, and Sakura and Syaoran ask you to bring them some back.

Heading to the café down the street, we walk in companionable silence, basking in the other's presence. I feel my eyes drawn to your face and decide, no, you probably wouldn't mind. I can't be sure, though, as no one is really sure what goes on in your mind. Maybe it's just your lack of magic that draws me to you. After all, when magicians and sorcerers are around for most of your life you start to crave normalcy. But it's not just the normalcy- you make me feel emotions I thought died when Sakura met Syaoran.

We sit and sip our coffees, talking about trivial things such as school, training, and my designing. Picking up the extra coffees on our way out, we hurry home before they get cold. Handing them over, I notice I'm late for a meeting, and, apologising, head for the door. You follow me, saying you've got things to do as well.

Saying goodbye where the street diverges, I turn back to you quickly. The words come pouring out of my mouth and cascade over us like a waterfall, threatening to drown us both. At the end, you look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, ruby eyes wide and mouth forming an 'o'. I smile sadly and turn away. I can only take a step before I feel a hand grab my wrist. It has long nails and looks delicate, although I can feel the hidden strength behind it, and it's very warm. In the second it had taken me to process it, I turn, and face you.

Your eyes are warm now, and shining. You smile.


End file.
